


Неисправимый

by baHEALa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Parody, Sexual Humor, Slang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baHEALa/pseuds/baHEALa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все как обычно. Эрена в очередной раз похищают. Злющий Ривай крошит всем лица в оливье. Армин - славный малый. Закклай - хреновый босс мафии. Райнер ломает стены. А Майк просто ржет, наблюдая со стороны, и совсем чуток помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неисправимый

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая шалость для хорошего человека.

Смеркалось. По крайней мере, где-то за мифическим горизонтом, определенно. Но собравшиеся плотной кучкой дома закрывали собой как великолепную панораму засыпающего мегаполиса, обещанную в ярких рекламных риэлтерских проспектах, так любой другой кусок темнеющего неба в принципе. Смердело. Мозгосшибающей вонью тянуло не только от забытых, видимо, еще со времен Гражданской войны мусорных контейнеров, расставленных южанами в отместку по фен-шую для полного уничтожения носовых рецепторов врага, но и от пары трупов, приютивших в себе семейство опарышей, довольно жирных крыс, почивших доблестно сражаясь за глоток любого воздуха.

Ривай приподнял тонкую бровь, брезгливо дернул краем губ, что на его языке вербальных жестов означало ухмылку, и продолжил путь по подворотне. Майку бы здесь понравилось.

На самом деле Ривай был зол. Как сотня солдат, лишившихся дембеля. Как обделенный бумагой человек в обшарпанном придорожном сортире. Как получившая отказ на внеочередную слежку за очередными обдолбышами Ханджи. А ведь все знали, что страшнее зверя нет.

Почему он? Почему всегда именно и только он? Точнее, с какого такого вселенского кармического запоя Ривай стал единственным живым существом, волею бреда вытаскивающим Йегера из перманентно происходящего с этим мелким подлецом говна?

Нянек при исполнении в их отделе ошивалось предостаточно. Одна Леонхарт, при всей своей малогабаритности, могла, не поправив челки, положить с десяток вооруженных бандюков. Или тот же Кирштайн, считавшийся слабым на поле, но слывший непревзойденным мастером маневрирования и слежки, особенно под прикрытием. Да даже Микаса, липнувшая к Йегеру, как размякшая на солнце жевательная резинка к штанам, могла справиться с этой задачей гораздо лучше Ривая.

А, главное, тогда ему не пришлось бы шататься по мерзотным переулкам в поисках закрытого клуба любителей трамбовать шоколадный пудинг с набитым помеченными сотками ярко-розовым рюкзаком за спиной.

Ривай остановился перед тяжелой железной дверью, над которой кричащим неоновым многоцветием мигало «Lollypop» и соответствующей формы изображение «леденца». Поправив грозящие варварским вторжением в незащищенные тылы кожаные штаны, он постучал.

\- Быдло-панд не обслуживаем, – после короткого скрежета металла раздалось из открытого, но зарешёченного глазка спокойным утробным голосом.

\- Я – гламурная чипулька! – не меняя цельно-кирпичного выражения лица, возмущенно ответил Ривай. «Группа захвата на позициях, ждем сигнала», – не сдержав ехидного смешка, пробасил в микронаушник Майк. – У меня даже конфетки с собой, – покачнув рюкзаком и кучей ярких звенящих брелоков на нем, закончил Аккерман.

Его еще раз облапали профессиональным взглядом, задержавшись на верхних расстегнутых пуговицах рубашки, и, наконец, скрипя замками, впустили внутрь.

\- Оружие, наркотики…

\- Гандоны, бабло, – с деликатностью бронепоезда Ривай перебил длиннющего, непозволительно нежно ощупывающего его со щенячьим выражением добрых глаз охранника. И, не меняя ни ровности тона, ни положения мимических мышц, продолжил: – И жгучее нежелание покорёжить тебе мордаху, так как этот шлюз, – рука огладила задницу, – уже другим задраен. Ну и какого властелина лысого вылупился, пупсик? Веди к мамке.

Фубар, судя по нагрудной нашивке на форменной черной куртке, промурлыкал что-то незвукораздельное в рацию и неспешной рысцой повел Аккермана по узкому темному коридору.

Семенивший за ним Ривай еще раз попомнил собственную карму нелитературными словами и подумал, что детектив Райнер вписался бы куда как гармоничнее. Вышибив ворота с полщелчка, Браун бы протащил сюда не только спецназ, но и чертову «Академи» полным составом, не заморачиваясь с кретинскими паролем-ответом.

\- Через общий зал по винтовой лестнице в чилл-аут. Последняя ВИП-комната налево, – скороговоркой отрапортовал Фубар и вернулся на пост.

\- Чарующе просто! – подумал вслух Ривай, бочком проталкиваясь сквозь плотную массу неровно дергающихся мужиков разной степени трезвости, потливости и развращенности. Злость с отвращением подкипали, однако легендарное уже чутье тащило решительно вперед и как можно быстрее.

 

Двое «Райнеров» из ларца в конце коридора синхронно переглянулись и развели в стороны плотные массивные портьеры красного вырвиглаз цвета с золотой бахромой. Двери пришлось открывать самому.

Качество звукоизоляции Ривай оценил: долбежки из зала слышно не было совершенно, в противовес, уши отдыхали на чем-то почти классическом. В затемненном, зеркальном с обратной стороны, панорамном окне, открывающем вид на танцпол, силуэты гостей внизу едва угадывались, следовательно, любой творящийся здесь беспредел никого вне не потревожит.

Их было четверо. Невысокий, взбитый «Санта Клаус» с усталым взглядом, картинно расплывшийся по мягкому кремовому креслу, – главарь и мастер штольных развлечений, Дариус Закклай. Ривай успел запомнить общую информацию из личных дел каждого за те жалкие несколько часов, что были у них на подготовку. Далее, смазливый тощий полуэльф с веселой стрижкой, в позе правильного школьника сидящий по правую руку от босса на диване – гипермозг местной тусовки в течение последних полутора лет, Армин Арлерт. И, конечно же, зажимавшие между собой на втором диване Эрена элитка личной охраны: печальный, арийской внешности с самурайским хвостом – Эрд Джин и похожий на гладко выбритого гнома-переростка – Гюнтер Шульц.

«Маловато будет, – заметил про себя Ривай. – Значит, не ждут подставы».

\- Ну привет, Сладкие ножки восемьдесят один. Принес? – поверх очков посмотрев на вошедшего, с еле заметной улыбкой спросил Закклай.

Черт. Дьявол. Да хоть Ктулху бы побрал тот двухгодичной свежести день, когда он, старший детектив убойного отдела, Ривай Аккерман, сел за баранку своего автомобиля и пригласил в салон новичка полицейского поприща, Эрена Йегера! В данную минуту почти сползшего со своего места вниз и взглядом пьяной амебы разглядывающего присутствующих.

«Ты на месте? Эрен жив?» – кратко поинтересовался Майк.

\- Да, – бросив рюкзак на стол, ответил обоим Ривай, скрестив руки на груди. – Условия, надеюсь, прежние?

\- А как же. Утром деньги, вечером стулья, – хохотнул собственной шутке Закклай. – Или вы хотели дать мне что-то еще, Сладкие ножки?

Называть Ривая так, скорее всего, доставляло этому жирному хрену особое эстетико-лингвистическое наслаждение. Потому как самому Риваю оно досаждало, как блоха ракетнице. Куда больше его волновало слишком расслабленное настроение Эрена.

\- Не особо, – пожал плечами он.

\- Все в порядке, босс, здесь вся сумма, – аккуратными стопками сложив пересчитанные деньги на стол, подал голос Арлерт, уткнувшись обратно в свой планшет.

\- С вами приятно иметь дело, Сладкие ножки…

\- Эй, – протянул Эрен, – а как же закуски?

\- У меня складывается впечатление, что мальчику здесь понравилось, и он не хочет нас покидать, – сально облизнулся Дариус и лениво похлопал себя по ляжке, подмигнув Эрену. – Да?

\- Мало колышущий факт, – осклабился Ривай. – Встал и пошел, сладкий, – от последнего слова хотелось блевать, но легенда обязывала.

\- Нет, не складывается, – в ленивую лыбу пропел Эрен, следя косым взглядом за медленными покачиваниями собственного указательного пальца на поднятой с трудом руке. – Без Имир никуда не поеду.

У Ривая же складывалось мнение, что кроме дикой ненависти к происходящему у него ничего не складывалось, за исключением, пожалуй, кулаков и совершенно естественного желания нежно вынуть любой из глаз мудака, желательно через ухо. Конкретика мудака роли не играла: на выбор предоставлялось аж пять штук.

\- Концепция поменялась, мы обосрались? – задаваться тупыми вопросами, как превратить простейшую операцию по выкупу в фарс, Ривай уже даже не пытался. Глубоко в его голове голосом Майка отдавались команды о корректировке плана.

\- Так это она меня сюда притащила, – проикал Эрен, проглатывая большую часть гласных, – переезд отмечать. А тут, бац, и опачки!

И так происходило всегда. Йегер развешивал листовки о пропаже соседского кота и совершенно магическим, не иначе, образом оказался втянут в заказное убийство. Риваю пришлось обезвреживать не только киллера, но и нескольких втянутых в историю головорезов. Йегер заглянул в аптеку за пирамидоном – наткнулся на ограбление. Ривай с боем, но арестовал девять человек, прихватив при дальнейшем расследовании троих «кротов» из их управления. Тогда же непрошибаемому капитану Смиту прострелили руку, а Ривай очень сильно захотел насильно заполнить пустующее пространство в голове Эрена поисковым жучком. Или цепями к стене приковать в каком-нибудь забытом всеми подвале.

Потому что недели не прошло, как выйдя в соседний с участком ларек за кофе, Йегер испарился, а через пять часов полуживого, почти в сознании, Ривай вытаскивал его с портового склада. Вместе с повязанной бандой наркоторговцев. Да сопляка за месяц могли похитить чаще, чем «Рембрандта на вынос» за сорок лет. Иногда Риваю казалось, что даже переведенная Эреном через чертову улицу старушка, на самом деле могла оказаться или шестидесятиметровой Годзиллой, крушащей город, или гребанным Аль Капоне в годах.

\- Нафига козлу наган? – вытащить его отсюда, накрыть поляну, допросить утырков и нормально, следуя запятой закона, найти девчонку. Что может быть проще? Ривай закипал.

\- Она мой друг. Я не брошу ее здесь! – о твердолобость Эрена можно было ножи точить или в качестве бронебойного снаряда использовать.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Чайную вечеринку с ними устроить? – зла у Ривая хватало, огорчал только факт наличия свидетелей и небезлимитность стоматологической страховки Эрена.

Майк в голове оживился: «Тяни время и вытащи из него признание».

Отлично, комиссар его дери, фигурально выражаясь! Это Ханджи своим обогащенным практикой интеллектом и врожденным умением не замолкать могла в прямом эфире Скэтмэна переговорить и вынудить Сатану продать ей душу. У Ривая таких способностей за хребтом не валялось. Нет, торговаться он умел: почти втрое снизил выкуп за очередное похищение Эрена, по пути заимев двух шикарных стукачей. Но тогда у него было время, а не приходилось на ходу менять трамвай на шпильки.

\- Неа, – грустно выдохнул Эрен, складировав голову на плечо Гюнтера. – Спросить.

\- Мы вам не мешаем? – с издевкой поинтересовался Закклай. – А то можем оставить вас наедине. 

Шульц не отстранился. Армин поднапрягся. Ривай устало облокотился на кресло.

\- Не стоит. Лучше скажите, где эта чертова Имир, и сколько вы за нее хотите?

\- Ну, как вы можете заметить, здесь ее нет, да и вряд ли в ближайшее время появится, – Дариус почесал живот волосатой пятерней. – Хотя все возможно. Арми, деточка?

\- Да, босс, – полуэльф пробежался тонким пальцем по экрану планшета, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд.

\- То есть, все дело только в цене? – Ривай перевел взгляд на практически спящего Йегера.

\- И в качестве товара, – еще раз облизнулся Закклай, протягивая клочок бумаги, содержащий сумму, с явно лишней парой нулей.

\- Ого! – Ривай присвистнул. – Вы просите обанкротить Форт-Нокс?

\- Зачем? Вполне годный барыш. Под залог этого славного мальчика, естественно.

\- Да ладно, пупсик, разве я столько не стою? – вяло спорил Эрен, перекатываясь на плечо Джина.

«Сколько их там?» – неожиданно оживился Майк.

\- Если только на четыре нуля меньше или вдвое дешевле, – Ривай сжал челюсти, на что Эрен лишь фыркнул и с титаническим трудом переложил руки на спинку дивана за спины охранников. Аккерман же настойчиво понадеялся, что Майк правильно поймет переданные цифры, и в случае неизбежного с Эреном форс-мажора группа армированной техподдержки появится вовремя.

\- Он настолько никакой? – удивился Закклай. – А по виду не скажешь.

\- Хреново вы его знаете. Кстати, на кой вам эта девка сдалась?

\- Исключительно прибыли ради.

\- Все так плохо, что кражи людей и клуб не приносят дохода? – терять Риваю все равно было нечего, так почему бы не стрелять сразу в лоб, если в обход не выходит?

\- Беспокоитесь о моем благосостоянии? – судя по раздувшимся ноздрям Закклая, Ривай был на правильном пути. – Бога ради! Вы же должны понимать, мистер Сладкие ножки, что торговля такими милыми мальчиками – это просто хобби, не более того. Настоящие деньги они приносят, толкая для меня «пыль» в моих же клубах и завязывая необходимые знакомства с клиентами.

«Дожми его», - рыкнул Майк. Арлерт застрочил что-то быстрее.

\- Ну что вы! – не скрывая сарказма и наиграно пропуская признание. Даже Утгардскому ежу было понято – в штабе операции тянули время. – Скорее интересуюсь судьбой девчонки.

\- Путешествия по экзотическим странам и встречи с интересными людьми – вот, что ждет эту невоспитанную лахудру. – Закклай демонстрировал самцовость, играя желваками. Довольно мерзкое зрелище, когда происходит на круглом лице.

\- Понял, выездными проститутками у вас только бабы становятся, а если член в наличии, то поближе к телу? А этот, – Ривай кивнул на почти соснувшего Эрена, – особенный?

\- Я бы не советовал вам, босс… – договорить Арлерту не дали. Но вытащить флешку он успел.

\- Ты дебил?! – бледная рожа «Санты» пошла красными пятнами. – Да я таких подстилок по паре вагонов в неделю продаю с самовывозом за наличку. Глазастый твой бонусом пошел бы!

Попался!

Эрен маньячно оскалился, предвкушая старый добрый мордобой. Арлерт картинно выронил планшет, прикрывая рот рукой и шепча одними губами: «Как малолетка». Притеснявшие Йегера напряглись, тревожно сканируя обстановку. Закклай усердно соображал над сказанным.

\- Сейчас! – крикнул в наушник Ривай, готовясь к задверным вторженцам, и продолжил: – Полиция Митраса. Дариус Закклай, вы арестованы по подозрению в торговле людьми…

\- Взять их!

А дальше начались танцы с нанесением разной тяжести телесных повреждений в лучших традициях голливудских боевиков.

 

Йегер отклонился назад, вжимаясь в спинку дивана, и со всего размаха столкнул Джина и Шульца головами. После, схватил отпрянувшего по инерции Гюнтера и саданул его лбом о вовремя поднятое колено. Оклемавшийся было Эрд по великой собственной глупости не воспользовался шансом достать оружие, решив обойтись руками, за что и был вновь отправлен в нокаут с щедрого пинка по почкам. Бил Эрен прицельно и расчетливо: былое напускное опьянение как рукой сняло, значит, про ускоренный метаболизм не врал. Уворачивался, правда, через раз, но честь мундира поддерживал стойко, временами – верхом.

Первого из вошедших амбалов Ривай обезвредил подлым, банальным ударом колена в пах: хреновы кожаные штаны самую малость от слова «полностью» не располагали к излюбленным ван-дамовским приемам. Но и такого приветственного жеста оказалось с лихвой – безымянный герой бандитского фронта согнулся складным табуретом и, пропев что-то матерное фальцетом, укатился в угол. Второму досталось в нижнюю челюсть с прыжка и кулаком в ухо. Оглушенному и немного удивленному проворностью противника Ривай, бабочкой вспорхнувший на спину, заломил руки, перетянув их так вовремя нашедшейся веревкой, и сбил окончательно с ног. Следующий гость, ворвавшийся на огонек, размахивая «Глоком», налетел на локоть Ривая, старый добрый удар в солнечное сплетение и ловкую подсечку. Думать, что сделать с побежденным, Риваю не дал еще один охранник, решивший, видимо, не страдать фантазией, а косить всех с «калаша». Поэтому Аккерман плюнул на уползающего противника, сосредоточившись на более насущной проблеме – выбить автомат из слоновьих по виду рук.

Мелькнувшие было в дверном проеме несколько новых голов, лиц было не разобрать, зашуршали помехами из раций и разумно скрылись за пределами видимости. Майк в левом ухе опасливой скороговоркой просил не бить блондина.

Тем временем раненый по касательной в висок рукоятью пистолета Эрен, сплевывая кровь и плотоядно ухмыляясь, вошел в раж. То состояние круши-кромсай и яростного победного рыка, когда даже свои попадали под раздачу. Самым красноречивым примером служил тонкий шрам на скуле Микасы, с недавних пор не смеющей останавливать Эрена в бою. Он затянул потуже ноги дрыгающегося Гюнтера, наглядно демонстрируя еще один способ использования подтяжек, змеёй уклонился от очередной атаки Эрда на нездоровую голову и, подсечкой сбив его с ног, выпнул пистолет. Приятно наблюдать, нереально прекратить. Особенно учитывая с какой прытью Йегер уселся на Джина и начал дубасить его по всем легкодоступным частям тела.

\- Эрен!!! – истошный вопль забытого всеми Арлерта заставил семерых, а по факту троих действующих тел, замереть. Даже дернувшийся было под Риваем бугай издал неописуемый звук и устало положил голову на пол. – Истеричный ты мудак, остановись! Хочешь отстранение за чрезмерное применение силы заработать?!

Сказанное подействовало на Йегера стоп-краном. Переведя осоловелый взгляд с окровавленных рук на Армина, в учебной стойке держащего затылок так же забытого Закклая на прицеле, он загнанным псом выдохнул и отстранился от еле живого Эрда. В этот же момент вопли посетителей затихли вместе с басами, а спустя несколько секунд топот трех десятков берцев сотряс помещение.

Вполне себе качественно построенная стена слева от Ривая скрипнула песком на зубах и обрушилась, погребя под собой дорогую плазму с колонками и часть дивана. Когда пыль осела на побелевших лицах участников, на невысокую, периодически искрящую груду обломков взошел сияющий детектив Браун, отряхивая плечо и волоча за собой последнего из убежавших охранников.

\- Подобрал по дороге, ваше?

\- Брось к остальным, – Ривай кивнул на круг любителей сопротивляться полиции, дружно собравшийся в углу у двери. – И этих туда же, – локтем ткнул в притихшую парочку Арлерт-Закклай.

\- Только его, – не опуская оружия, очень тихо отозвался мегамозг и, дождавшись, когда Дариуса увели, протянул детективам руку: – Армин Арлерт, специальный агент, управление по борьбе с наркотиками. Отдельное спасибо за прекращение операции, _Эрен_.

\- Откуда? – громко не выдержал Ривай, отметив, однако, что юнец-то не промах: так выделять слова разве что у Смита получалось. - Академию вместе заканчивали, – нехотя отозвался подхромавший к ним Эрен, с большим желанием обнимая дружка. – Прости. 

 

                                                                                                                                        * * *

 

Когда с приветственными лобзаниями было покончено, прошлое пережёвано, а задержанные расфасованы по машинам, предварительно кратко, но качественно опрошены о местонахождении той самой Имир, Ривай не удержался и все-таки спросил медленно плетущегося за ним сквозь вой сирен до машины Йегера:

\- Эрен, ты мне одну простую вещь объясни: почему я? Хрен капитанский со всегда, хочу услышать, что на этот раз.

\- А нечего номера как трусы менять. Они только твой в телефоне нашли, когда меня вырубили. Остальных я наизусть знаю, – Эрен гордо постучал пальцем по виску. – Память фотографическая!

\- С порнографическим уклоном, – резонно добавил Ривай, вспомнив, как именно он был записан в листе контактов. – Ладно, засранец, пойдем подружку твою спасать, пока её в Африку не продали. – Аккерман обернулся. – Эрен?

 

Нет, он точно протолкнет Смиту идею со вживлением в неисправимого Эрена поискового жучка, подумал Ривай, оглядывая высокого, похожего на Клинта Иствуда мужика в плаще и широкополой шляпе, заинтересованно болтавшего с Йегером. Нутро вопило отчаянно: «К большому недобру!»


End file.
